Last Christmas
by Saduko Leyra
Summary: Santa is dead! here are the last four days leading up to his death


**The Last Christmas**

**Yu-gi-oh is property of the creator only. This can not be published and distributed, due to content that belongs to Yu-gi-oh. Like anyone actually reads these.**

Rain struck the ground viciously as wind tore what few leaves remained off of the branches. A figure in a dark trench coat and coffee colored fedora ran across the deserted street to a shabby building with pathetic looking neon signs flashing in front of it.

Looking both ways, the shady figure knocked quickly and ducked inside when the door opened. The room appeared empty, but the man knew better.

"You said this was important." The man removed his hat, revealing short brown hair and a face that made puppies cry. "So stop wasting my time and get it over with."

"Patience." A woman melted into sight, her Millennium Necklace gleaming in the badly lit room. "My sources have revealed that a dark time is ahead of you."

"Go on," The man stood unimpressed.

"In four days, Christmas shall cease to exist as you know it."

"_That_ is what you dragged me down here for?" Disgust and disdain for the holiday were dripping from his voice. "What is _Christmas_, if not a stupid holiday where people take a day off to get presents, _for no apparent reason_! Who cares if this is the last one! Next you are going to tell me that 2012 is real!"

"Kaiba! Christmas is more than just a holiday! It is the one time of year when family comes together to exchange gifts and be thankful for each other! Plus, children around the world await this night for Santa Claus to visit them and bring them gifts!" Shock and anger glowed as the woman got on her soap box.

"So I am supposed to be excited about some pedophile with a sleigh breaking into my house and giving '_presents'_ to my little brother?"

"YES! Santa is a symbol of _joy and hope,_ both of which, I might add, _You_ are against, Seto Kaiba! Do you ever wonder why sales increase for Kaiba Corps at this time of year? Parents buy _your _toys to give to their children! How else do you expect to reach the yearly quota of _ONE BILLION ITEMS?_"

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things, Kaiba, and I know you are going to cause something that will make this the _last_ Christmas." The woman was panting now, her outburst having surprised both herself and Kaiba. "Suppose, after it happens, I let leak how is was all your fault? Then, sales would plummet, you would go bankrupt, and people would stop buying from your company, all just because there was no more Christmas."

The mere thought caused Kaiba to pale. Kaiba Corps was the most powerful company in the world. People in Asia, Europe, North and South America and even Australia bought from them. A loss of business could cause a massive crash, and it wouldn't only affect Kaiba Corps.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know, for that is for you to find out. May the gods be with you."

"Keep your gods to yourself, crazy old bat!"

With that, Kaiba stormed into the night, thunder pounding in the sky and lightning kissing both clouds and earth.

Yugi and Anzu arrived at the Walmart parking-lot at two-thirty. There were two days before Christmas and Yugi hadn't been able to get Shizuka her gift for the Secret Santa. They went through the area that was only open during Christmas and began looking for gifts.

"Well, maybe you could get her this pair of slippers," suggested Anzu. She wasn't exactly thrilled to be there and wanted to get it over with, even if it was with Yugi. "Or that shampoo care package?"

"I don't know, Anzu, do you think she'd like that?" Yugi asked. Shopping for girls was tough... how did Shizuka's mom do it?

"Well, I'm just tossing ideas at you. It's entirely your choice."

Yugi wandered down an aisle full of bargain things for 500, 1000, and 1500 yen and found a really nice lotion kit. The scent was blackberry made Yugi feel slightly heady, which meant girls would love it.

"Find anything?" asked Anzu, coming up behind him.

"Yeah, this seemed kind of nice."

Anzu shifted the cat food she was carrying to get a better look. "You sure?" she asked.

"Well if you don't think it will work..." Yugi placed it back on the shelf and began walking to the toys area with Anzu hot on his heels. It was time for Plan B.

At the toys, Yugi went down to the area with the newest fad, a weird thing called Squinkies, and grabbed two packs from the shelf. Then, he spun around, nearly colliding with Anzu, and went to Check-Out. He bought the toys and walk to the car, barely giving time for Anzu to buy her cat stuff.

"So, where to next, Yugi?" asked Anzu touchily as she slid into the already reversing vehlicle,

"I need to get some meat for Christmas Dinner."

"Oh, okay."

They drove in silence for a few minutes and then arrived at a too-tiny, overcrowded parking lot. Luckily a man who was leaving signaled for them to back up a bit so he could leave and they got a spot right outside the store.

"Oh, I went here for Jelly Beans, once," said Anzu.

"This place doesn't sell Jelly Beans." protested Yugi as they walked in.

Anzu smugly pointed out a shelf of Jelly Bean dispensers that were next to the Check-Out counter.

"Touché."

Yugi proceeded to grab a number (99, and if you must know, they were only on 77) and looked at the other merchandise as he waited. He grabbed a fancy cheese, snacked on the samples of chips and salsa, and watched Anzu grab a poinsettia (that, no doubt, would be dead in a week). By then they were on 93.

When their number was called, the man was very direct about what he was doing. "Fine cut of meat here, price is on the scale."

Yugi looked at the scale. "How much will this cost me?" He asked.

"Price is on the the scale."

Realization dawned. Then a rain cloud obscured it.

"¥12200?" he squeaked. "Sorry, I'll have to buy this somewhere else. ¥12200, ¥12200!"

He still bought the cheese and the poinsettia

As they went to the regular grocery store, Yugi continued to mutter about the price of four pounds of meat. That was one quarter of his grocery bill for a month! In what planet was he going to pay that much for a bit of meat? Heck! They might as well go out for dinner on Christmas.

Ryo stared at the Squinkies packages that Yugi had bought for Shizuka. Yugi always got tangled in the wrapping paper or used too much tape, so he had asked Ryo to do it and to be creative.

"Now how am I going to do that?" he wondered aloud. He could individually wrap them, stick them in a box, and wrap the box three times, maybe. That was too extreme. Once was enough.

So Ryo settled down to individually wrap all 32 Squinkies.

Shizuka placed the last cookie tray in plastic wrap with a sigh of relief. Now she could distribute them to everyone in her apartment complex and _finally_ completely clean off the kitchen counters.

With an angelic smile and a friendly personality, Shizuka completed deliveries to every apartment, even grouchy old Oki-sama. In return, she had received three other cookie trays from some of the other residents. Relaxed like someone who had done a generous and kind thing, Shizuka collapsed onto her couch, eager for the Christmas Eve service Jounouchi and she would be attending that night.

Ryo glared at the box that he had intended to place the Squinkies in. It was too small, sot Ryo had to improvise. He could get a bigger box! No, Yugi's grandpa had taken those for all of the Christmas presents. Out of ideas, Ryo began taping all of the Squinkies together to form a garland that he would place on the tree. They had agreed to meet at Yugi's house for Christmas, and Ryo was always the first one at the parties, except the host, of course, so he didn't need to worry about Shizuka seeing it.

Kaiba sat at his bedroom desk. Mokuba was asleep, and Kaiba had given everyone else the night off as long as they were back at Kaiba Corps in the morning.

No more Christmas, hah! Who did that idiot, Ishizu, think she was? It was a quarter to midnight, and Kaiba's hands were flying over the keyboard as he tried to finish the report in fifteen minutes. Santa wasn't even real! At five 'til, Kaiba heard a crash. He ignored it, It was the door, and no one would bother with that. It was probably some package or other, anyway.

Another thud came from underneath Kaiba, simply explained, his bedroom was above the Christmas Tree. Mokuba was probably sneaking down to see if Santa was there yet. Poor kid.

A crash and several large thumps came then. Kaiba ran down the stairs, two at a time, carrying his gun. He was gonna be robbed!

"Stop thief!" He shouted, pointing the gun at the figure standing before the Christmas tree.

Firelight flickered behind the figure, highlighting the wild hair and glinting off the weapon held in the man's hand. At his feet lay a very fat man in a red suit with white trim stained red, a dark liquid pooling around him.

With a wicked smile the man said maliciously, three words:

"Ho. Ho. Ho."

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Yeah it's short, but, you should know that a lot of it is true. Except the very beginning and the part where Santa dies, it was based off of my Christmas Experience this year. The shopping bit was a combination of two different trips, cuz my mom took me the week before to get a different Secret Santa, (makeup and lotion) but my dad took me to get Squinkies for my littlest sister for Christmas. Let's face it, my dad's conversations are not always that interesting. I do not get tangled up in wrapping paper but I do use too much tape. BTW, yes I wrapped the presents myself, and exactly the way Ryo did too. Please comment, and I will try to update my other story soon. (for some reason, I thought I would be on chapter 3 of it but I haven't finished chapter 2)**


End file.
